


Alone With Your Own Thoughts

by ElderPoptarts



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderPoptarts/pseuds/ElderPoptarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark spent a lot of time alone on Mars. This makes for a lot of time pining over a certain doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone With Your Own Thoughts

Sol 46. Mark closes his eyes and sighs shakily. It’s been 46 sols on Mars, 46 sols of Mark alone with his own thoughts. Tonight, they’re thoughts of his crew. He misses them all but one’s particular absence makes his heart ache: Beck. So now Mark is here, laying in his bunk with a hand wrapped around himself. He twists his wrist at the head, his breath hitching in his throat as the other astronaut is recalled in his memory again.  
Mark aches for Beck to be here but what he wants more is to be where Beck is: on the Hermes, on his way home surrounded by his crew. Surrounded by who he now considers his second family, but finding any chance to put wall between them and Chris so Mark could have his way with him how he’s wanted to since training.  
Mark can feel himself getting closer, imagining another man’s hands all over him instead of his own. He pictures – almost feels – Beck’s hands on his chest, back, ass, cock. Stroking, touching, grabbing. It sends him over the edge. Mark spills over his hand with a groan, wishing the doctor was here to swallow it up or take it all in his tight hole. He moans loudly as he finishes – no one can hear him, he’s alone on an entire planet so he can be as loud as he wants.  
He’s supposed to feel good, but the astronaut just feels empty. His eyes drift shut again and he prays to God that he’ll be reunited with his crew – his Beck.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is ok i was reading beckwatney fics and this came into my head and now its here. great. yes, it has been revealed: i am beckwatney trash. expect more.  
> (ALSO IM SO SORRY FOR MY STUCKY FIC OK I HAVE INSANE WRITERS BLOCK WITH THAT FIC RN AND IM SO FRUSTRATED)  
> \- Sebby


End file.
